Plants
Teair has a lot more to boast about than just trees and grass. In addition to all the ordinary plants that we would recognize from Earth,Teair has a veritable forest of flora, some of which is exceedingly dangerous, and some of which is marvelously useful. Plant names are all in Common to aid communication.  The library was kind enough to record such exotic plants for those who desired to learn and understand the nature of some Native plants. Also some native plants are commonly used in the Lunar Flower, for the safety and well being of the people. Amber Sweetgum Grows: in the Forever Forest and meadows. During the spring, all the sweetgum trees fruit and give chewy, bitter, sticky buds. However, the Amber Sweetgum is easily distinguishable from the common sweetgum plant -- its buds are honey-coloured, and they taste of brown sugar, while being high in nutrients at the same time. They are a favorite of schoolchildren, who can often be seen out in the gardens in the First District and Mage Academy Island in the evenings during springtime, plucking the delicious buds from the trees.  Time Light Grows: Forever Forest, swamps, near mucky areas that is damp constantly. (fungus) a tall, dark spire that can shoot up to 3 human heights. A chemical excreted at the bottom of a small cup on its tip sparks in water, and fields of it hiss to light in wet weather. In cycles, a world lamp will form many bubbling bulges scattered about its sides from 1 to 4 hands across. These bubbles with swell into semitransparent, amber globes, lighted inside by the glow of the chemical. Eventually, they will become so tenuously attached that a breeze will lift them free to drift in the sky in an amber light trail. These are Time Light spores. Helena's Tears Grows: Near graves, wear things have recently decayed or around bones. A bright red flowering plant with a fragrant scent. The small flowers spread quickly to cover vast fields. Named after the Goddess of Souls, Helena, these flowers only grow in graveyards and battlefields, places of much death. Their sweet scent will cause nausea and headaches. The petals are bitter, but when brewed, they produce an elixir that could awaken one from the deepest of sleep. Silverwood Grows: Forever Forest These trees are normal in almost every way, but their sap is host to a large number of insects, which in turn attracts a particular type of spider, the Silverback. These spiders thread a single strand of silver silk that allows them to hang in the air long enough to lunge at an insect that happens to fly by. When the spider dies or moves away, the silk wraps itself around the tree, its leaves, or its roots. Sap from the tree then adheres to the silk, causing the tree to be made completely made out of silver. At night, it is a sight to behold. All Flower Grows: in any warm area such as the springs, morgg, plains, and Forever Forest just before reaching the desert. A small flowering plant with orange-red petals. It blooms only during the summer months, where it will open about once a week. When it blooms, it glows a brilliant orange, shining like a candle. It can be used by alchemists to create glowing potions that act as light sources. Lunar Drops Grows: In dark places along sides of cliffs and high rocky places. They love caves and low light areas. These little flowers resemble snowdrops, but their flowers are white like dove's feathers. They grow only around buildings that produce high quantities of steam or heat. They're not only pretty little bell-shaped flowers, but are also full of medicinal juices. In larger doses, however, the juice is a powerful hallucinogenic. The juices are also known to speed up the body's skin and muscle cell reproduction leading many to believe that the plants are magical. It is extremely rare to find this plant growing in the wild. Doctors and Shamans grow these flowers, however, they also grow wild. Baxleaf Baxleaf is irreplaceable and incredibly valuable to the people of Nova. Visually, it's nothing much; a sprawling, low-lying shrub with broad, huge leaves that are a dirty greeny-brown in colour. However, it is these leaves that make the plant so useful -- they can be manipulated and processed in order to create a material known as bax, which is just as tough as leather but considerably cheaper. Baxen Armour is common amongst Nova's people, and in the poorer populations particularly, any goods that could be made from leather are almost always made from bax instead. BlueViolet Sky's Grows: on top of mountains/hills, in major spots of sunlight Purple in color, this flower has five petals shooting out of its center, like bits of confetti or an underwater plant. The petals are attached at the base, but separate near the end of each petal, like pieces of curled paper. This flower only grows in patches of two or three at a time and is commonly sought after. Due to its rarety, tales have been spread of its 'powers'. The tales often go: "Those who seek the BlueViolet Sky's for themselves find good fortune, but those who seak it for another will bring joy to them both." Finding the flower is the only hard part as picking and drying it are just like any other plant. Shattered Mist Grows: Anywhere but only blooms between midnight and 3 am. The middle of this flower is white, but as the petals branch out they become clear, like crystal. The petals have little veins spread through them, which is where it got its name, as it has the appearance of shattered glass, but foggy like mist. Because they only bloom in the dead of night, many have often said that they hold luck for love within them, since many people dream of their love overnight or make wishes to the sky. The flower is not hard to find but will die withing 15 minutes of being plucked from its root if not properly planted or treated for decoration. Silver Dew Grows: in forests, near rivers This is not a flower. Each plant has four petals, a silver pink in color, with two small stems above them and pink balls at each end. The base petals are soft to the touch, almost like velvet. They are often harvested for these petals which are given as gifts as they are seen as a symbol for friendship and family. Those who keep the petals on their person believe that the petals will bring them closer to their loved ones, or help overcome any faling outs they may have had. Green Root Grows: only in the castle gardens now, but used to be abundant in the forest. A healthy green bush, medium in size. Each leaf has yellow, shattered looking veins throughout it, making the bush bright in color since the yellow pops against the green. Much like a 'rabbit's foot', this plant is said to be incredibly lucky for whatever purpose the holder wishes it for. It is only grown in the castle gardens, as the people of the city sought after it so often that it eventually went 'extinct'. but no one in the castle had a want or need for it, so the plant remains healthy and alive within its walls. Sleepy Willow Grows: Near water, like ponds, swamps or rivers. A tree with a large trunk with dark muddy brown bark. Has branches like a weeping willow, but needle like leaves, similar to an evergreen. It does not lose its leaves in the winter. Has no medicinal or extremely poisonous values, but a prick from the needle leaves, will knock a regular human out for an hour. This is caused by the prick breaking the skin, and inserting its sap into the blood stream. Once pricked, the victim (if human) will pass out within three minutes. Various other species’ can be affected by the sap, but it may take less or more time for them to fall asleep, and likewise for the duration of the affects. Ai’s Feathers Grows: In sunny places, like meadows, open gardens and hilltops A stunning light pink or purple flower, with long petals that grow upwards like a tulip, before falling over itself like a flap. The edges of these “flaps” have small slits and cuts in them, like a feather. It is because of that signature look that they were given their name. The colours combined with their unique look reminded many of Ai’s beautiful wings, and thus named it after the Goddess. The flower serves no medicinal and harmful purposes, but is often given out by a lover, or someone who wishes to be courted, or court another. A symbol of love, desire, and romance, much like the Goddess herself. Zepon’s Wrath Grows: In dark, dim, damp places, such as caves, tunnels, swamps etc. A bush and/or vine that dawns red thorns. If in bush form, it stands out compared to the regular leafy green, as the leaves are darker and the red thorns pop in colour. When in vine form, the vine likes to grow and twist around swamp trees, cave walls, or whatever it can cling to, before hanging from the highest point it can, and dangling there, hoping to catch someone in the eyes or something. The thorns hold a type of poison that can be fairly dangerous to the average human (varying with other races), causing high fevers and uncontrollable vomiting once entering the blood stream. The sickness can last for up to three days, calmed only by rest, food and lunar flowers/paste, like other illnesses. Other races may be immune when pricked by the thorns, that has yet to be determined. The bush/vine was given its name not only because of its colour scheme, but because of how quickly the poison takes effect, sending its victim into a spiraling sickness, as though Zepon himself was cursing them. Mermaid Tears Grows: On ocean/sea/lake/river banks. Flowers that grow like Bluebells, with the petals falling over the roots and stem. They are bulbs, they petals formed closely together, always light pastel colours. They retain water, causing them to always look dewy, giving them their name. Within their bulbs is a thin paste, if ingested can cause stomach and bowel cramps, but if spread over a wound/burn, will sooth the pain temporarily. Often used by healers for burns. Orange Blossom Tree Grows: Forests. One of the tallest trees in Nova. Its leaves are light green and rounded, with ridged edges, like a circular throwing blade. It grows like a regular tree, full in the hot season, falling in the cool season, barren in the snowy season, and budding beautiful tiny orange flowers in the rainy season. The flowers smell sweet, like candy, but are not edible (there is no nutritional value in them, and they cause no damage to the human body) and taste sour. Its bark is a dark brown, and can be consumed with no fear of harm, and hold some nutritional value, though it doesn’t taste good. Spring Vines Grows: Can survive anywhere, but is typically found in heavy forests. A type of vine that likes to coil itself around tree trunks, large objects like rocks, or boulders, or people if manipulated, this is how it got it’s name, as it spirals like a spring. When it’s punctured or has it’s leaves ripped off, secrets a sticky sap, that’s good for nothing and tastes like sour milk. Not unhealthy, but definitely not desirable. Green leaves, and a slightly darker green rope. Nothing overly special about this plant. Sight Shrooms Grows: Dark places, like caves, tunnels etc. They smell like fish, really stinky fish, however they taste decent, like a regular raw mushroom. After one consumes this, there is an after effect, and the consumer can see in the dark for up to ten minutes (1-2 post turns). It is a bright light blue in colour, as if it itself is glowing in the dark, with a luminescent green stem.